


The time I saw you

by EnforcerofTyrestsAft (orphan_account)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Post Overlord on the LL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/EnforcerofTyrestsAft
Summary: It was gonna be 'The 5 times Perceptor visited Tripodeca in the medbay, and only Ratchet and others can see Perce has a crush' but my brain broke down so here's this I guess
Relationships: Maybe one day Perceptor/Tripodeca
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	The time I saw you

When Perceptor had brought in Tripodeca, the mech in his arms had barely been awake, frame battered from the blow he had taken from Overlord. Perceptor hadn't thought much, his processor numb to the acceptance of the battle. Overlord was ruthless, and cruel, and had little care for the living.  
Overlord took joy in the suffering of others.  
So as Perceptor took Tripodeca to Hoist, he had thought it would be fruitless. That the mech would die, would succumb to his wounds

But it seemed Tripodeca was much stronger than the blow he had taken.

After everything had been said, of the lie that had been spilled onto the floor by Rodimus, by Chromedome, by Brainstorm. To the exile of Drift.  
Perceptor took a calming breath.  
Everything had been said and done; even if it felt so very much like Garrus 9. To face Overlord for a time; to lose Rotorstorm. Ironfist. Pyro.  
Shaking his helm, Perceptor left out a vent and looked at the datapad in his servo. It would take a while to get everything back in working order, but at least no real damage had happened. Only the loss of crewmates and morale, he supposed.

Perceptor tried to focus on his work, but...letting out a small huff, he set the datapad down and made his way to the medbay. 

It was only right to check up on Tripodeca, amongst others. But it would sooth his spark just for a quick look in the medbay. To see who was still here with the Lost Light. It wasn't because Perceptor was tired of losing. It wasn't.  
So down to the medbay he went, taking in the damage that had been wrought.  
It wasn't as bad as it once was, the scuff marks for the most part done.  
Perceptor entered the 'bay quietly, taking in the many filled berths. Most of the mecha were in stasis, others slowly drifting off. The scientist looked from berth-to-berth until he met the small red visor of the one he had been looking for. 

Tripodeca was laid out flat on the berth, but had raised his helm to see who had come in. 

As Perceptor neared, the smaller mech gave a tiny laugh. "Well, if it isn't my mech in shining armor." Tripodeca said, visor dimming in amusement as Perceptor went to stand by him.  
Tripodecas' wounds thankfully weren't as bad as they had been, but he could still make out a few harsh dents on his chassis.  
"It's good to see you made it." Perceptor found himself saying, wincing at his dry tone. But it seemed Tripodeca didn't notice it, as he nodded. "Yeah. Seems like you did too. That's good." Tripodeca said. "Spoke was already released, but he's getting me something to 'lighten' the mood." Perceptor could practically hear the quotation marks. "But Lockstock is still in stasis, but Ratchet said he'd make it." Perceptor nodded, lips twitching. 

Tripodeca didn't seem to mind, as he filled the other in on the happenings of the medbay, who had left or woken up; until Spoke had walked back in with a few datapads in servo. And while the mech had seemed a bit confused to see Perceptor, he greeted him all the same and set the datapads on Tripodecas' chassis.  
"Thanking your mech, I see." Was all Spoke said, grinning lightly.  
"Actually, I was going to thank him." Perceptor finally said. "He did save me after all, even if I wished he hadn't jumped in front of Overlord to do so."  
Tripodeca laughed at that, giving a wheeze that had Perceptors' optic twitch. 

"I guess we both saved each other then!" He cheerfully said, tilting his helm a bit. 

As Perceptor nodded, he watched as Spoke and Tripodeca start to talk. It was evident on their friendship, even if the scientist felt a bit akward. Still…  
Giving a nod he hoped the other could see, Perceptor turned to make his way to the door, but paused when Tripodeca called to him.  
"You better come by tomorrow, if you can." Tripodeca said. Spoke mumbled something, but Perceptor nodded. "Of course." He replied.

Strangely enough, Perceptor found himself looking forward to it; if only to assure himself Tripodeca was still here.

**Author's Note:**

> This is because I follow seaquestions on tumblr


End file.
